A Wonderful Life
by Micchie Bean
Summary: When John passed away, Dean took it upon himself to look after the farm along with the help from Bobby Singer. As the city boy settles in, he finds himself at home with the ranch and small town, and maybe even someone he wasn't expecting... (Harvest Moon!Supernatural verse)
1. Welcome To Forget-Me-Not Valley

**I usually hate doing big Author's Notes at the beginning of the story, but I think it's good to give you an idea of what will happen before you read.**

**First, disclaimer. I don't own Harvest Moon nor Supernatural, none of these characters are mine unless stated so.  
**

**Now that's out of the way, I saw a picture on tumblr of a Harvest Moon/Supernatural crossover, and being a fan of both, I fell in love with the idea. I'm basing it off of "A Wonderful Life" Version, since that one was my favorite. I nearly have everyone as who's who, but it's a bit tricky. Also I've decided to have Sam in this later on, but I'm not sure to have him stay or not...I think he might since I love him but we'll see...  
**

**Anyways, I have the first three chapters written, and if it goes well I'll add them later. But this fic is my baby, I've worked so hard on it. I designed character's outfits and everything. Also, I decided to make the sprites bad instead of good; they're sort of haunting things for Dean.  
But the main ship will be Destiel with slight hints of Dean/Jo and Dean/Lisa (Maybe) anD MAYBE SABRIEL i dunno I don't ship it but who knows.  
**

**But anyways, I hope you guys like it! And author's notes won't be this long, hopefully ^^  
**

* * *

Once they moved off smooth pavement and on to dirt paths littered with pebbles, Dean knew there was no going back. The familiar towering cityline slowly faded into soft, lolling hills, that reminded the young man of childhood trips. The ride was quiet, except for the occasional snorts and shuffles from the taxi driver and Dean's soft drumming. Apprehension swarmed in his chest; he's given up life at the shop to take care of his father's ranch out in a small town. John passed away a few months back, and Dean finally took on the responsibility as the older brother to take care of it.

He will have help however; the farm wasn't just his father's. It was called the Winchester-Singer Ranch for a reason. Bobby Singer, the man who was pretty much like a father to Dean and his younger brother Sam, would be showing him the ropes of the farm.

John Winchester fell ill to pneumonia back in Winter, and he wasn't able to pass through it. The death didn't effect Dean and Sam as badly as he thought it would, but it still stung because Dean looked up to the man, practically worshipped him. And it didn't lighten the load when Mary died when he was ten. She was caught in a fire, but luckily Dean was able to pull himself and Sammy out. But alas, the farm was given rightfully to Bobby, but he asked for extra hands, knowing he wouldn't be around much longer. Every summer he'd spend time at the farm, but around high school came along they stopped, busy with ordinary things. John took care of it from afar, stopping by to sell things in the city and buying new tools for Bobby.

It surprised him how time flew by so fast, because the driver was hustling him out of his car and reaching for his money in a matter of seconds. Once the dust cleared from the car, Dean raised a hand over his eyes to block the sun, looking at the bit of field before him. Images from visiting here flooded back to him. The farm on to his right was the one where Ellen, Jo, and Ash lived. They supplied most of the town's food and profit. A small smiled laid over, and he was just about to stop by to get in a quick hello, his pocket buzzed. Pulling out his phone, he smiled even more at the caller I.D.

"Hey Sammy-yeah, I just got here actually." Dean rambled on to his brother, crossing a bridge that gained way to the main center of town, but before was the farm. "Hey, look, I'm here now-yeah, nothin's changed. Look I'll call you later, alright? Yeah sure, love you too. Bye." The green eyed man hung up, walking up to the gates to be greeted by Bobby.

"What took you so long, boy?"

"Nice to see you too, Bobby."

The older man just smiled, pulling Dean into a hug and muttering his trademark 'idjit' insult. With a final pat on the back, Bobby lured him inside. "I suppose I hafta show you were you're gunna be sleepin', huh?"

Dean took in the sight, smiling. A few buildings were set around, a small house near the entrance, a barn across, a house in the corner, and a chicken coop was scattered about. In the middle was a pasture with a tree, and a few flower beds laid here and there. He stayed quiet while Bobby gave the tour, jogging notes into his memory. The food storage was located right besides Bobby's house, where he could sell what they produced back at the city or just keep it for themselves. He introduced them to the animals in the barn; which surprised Dean that they didn't have names.

So Dean took it upon himself to name the animals. A sweet, gold cow laid down, and that one he decided to name 'Stevie' after Stevie Nicks, one of his favorite musicians. Another one was a large grey bull, with horns that looked bigger on any one he's seen, and steel blue eyes. Eastwood seemed to fit the brute, and Dean gave it a pat before walking over to the goat. Looking at the beard on that thing, all he could think of was Z. Z. Top. Zeze would do for now, and taking a look at the sheep, Dean gave her the name Halen. The newest farmer seemed to get along with the bard critters, which amused Dean greatly.

After the two spent their time in the barn, Bobby warned him about the chickens that escaped every so often and the ducks that visited the pond. Soon after, the men went on a small tour of the village. What intrigued him the most was the inn keepers: Young in age, but managed greatly. Anna Milton seemed to be the one in charge, quiet with a steady voice (She was a tad bit nerving if you asked Dean, but he did find the dark cherry hair and wide green eyes attractive) and younger sister to Balthazar. He found it odd that the older sibling looked nothing alike, aided with an English accent on top of that. He sent off the pretentious douche bag type, but talking to him he was quite interesting, also explaining he grew up in England while Anna grew up somewhere else.

The one who surprised Dean the most was Gabriel Novak, cousins to the Milton's. Finding him in the kitchen of the inn, unwrapping the cover to a kitkat bar. He said he ran away from home a while ago and escaped here, while his older brothers worked in the city. Mischievous and a bit chipper with Dean, he could talk on and on, and could always find himself having a good time. At the mention of Dean's little brother, Gabriel chirped up about how his little brother moved with him too, but he was sleeping at the moment. He also explained how his father lived right down the lane with his little brother Samandriel and his new girlfriend Becky. Him and his ex wife split a long time ago, and she lived back in the city. Dean was impressed by how big the family was in such a small town.

Bobby grunted to signal it was getting late and they should head back home. Dean shot a glance at the clock and didn't even realize he spent that much time there. The two waved at the three, and walked out. They headed on their way back, but something felt...odd. As if he was being watched. Looking up, he swore there was these two eyes, two eyes that looked like a stormy sea, but the curtains ruffled slightly. He blinked to see if he was going crazy, but nothing was at the window.

Bobby said his good night and told him a few more things about the town before he did so. Dean took one long gaze at his new home before stepping inside the cabin.

That night he watched a bit of T.V. and celebrated by himself with a can of beer, before heading to bed. His dreams that night were filled with short memories of a younger him and a younger Sam chasing each other in the field, wile a youthful John and Mary watched them happily.


	2. A New Member Has Joined Your Party!

"Boy! Get yer ass up! I'm tired of knockin'."

Dean rolled out of bed, confused to the sudden pounding at the door. His eyes were protesting and whining at him to close his eyes again, but he forced himself to untangle from the sheets. Pulling up a pair of pants, Dean fumbled with his hands at the belt buckle, opening the door open. "Bobby what the hell man? It's too early for this shit." Dean grumbled, smacking his lips a bit to get rid of the morning taste.

Bobby only grunted, eying Dean up and down. "How 'bout you get a shirt on and fix yerself up first."

"I would have time if you didn't come so early."

"Tch, idjit."

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door, successfully putting his belt on and throwing a plaid shirt over his head. He chugged out of the carton of orange juice, before splashing his eyes with water. He dried his hands and styled his hair by running his fingers through it, spiking it up. Twisting the door knob he wondered why Bobby was crouching on the ground, shielding him from whatever. "What's up?"

He looked up, shifting to let Dean see. Shuffling about, a scrappy puppy tussled with a small branch, peering up at Dean excitedly. "Bobby...a dog? That's more of Sam's thing, you know that right?" The older gentleman only huffed, shooting Dean a look.

"The thing can make a good herding dog and I don't wanna go to the city this week. And I don't have a place to keep it. Go do yer chores and go out to town for a while, lemme whip her up a house. I'll meet you back at the bar around five." Bobby grunted before stumbling off to his house. He left so quickly he didn't give time for it to sink in that they shared a property, so of course Bobby could keep the dog.

Sighing, Dean looked at her. A small, fluffy ball of a thing, that Dean recognized was a German Shepherd breed. Tying a bandanna around her neck, he decided to name the dog Paige. He called the animals out into the field, and let the new addition to the family yap around and interact with the others. Meanwhile Dean collected the eggs, milk, and Halen's wool, stocking it in the food storage to be shipped off. He also spent time in the field chopping off grass to make fodder, the swing of the sickle causing rough calluses on Dean's hand. Once done, Dean sat a bit under the shade of the tree, taking his boots off to rest his feet in the pond. For nearly three-quarters of a hour he sat there, relaxing and treating himself to a soda pop.

* * *

Once three o clock rolled around, Dean hummed a Rolling Stones song as he cleaned himself up a bit, changing into a nice green flannel that brought out his eyes; tossing the sweat-drenched shirt he was wearing before in the clothes bin. He tucked what once was his father's cowboy hat on his head, sliding his fingers across the rim. With that, he stepped back out and took a glance at the barn critters knowing they'll be safe.

The sun hung in the sky, it being the the middle of Summer and all. It must have been said sun that kept most villagers inside, because no one seemed to be outside. Except for a certain dirty-blond male. A mop of hair bobbed up and down, rushing over to Dean. "Hey Dean-o!" The man seemed to have a strong grip, as he was able to pull Dean down slightly just by throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"H-hey Gabriel." Dean tipped his hat and pulled himself out of the headlock, flattening out his shirt. The all-too-chipper man was a bit unnerving for Dean, but he had good intentions. Hopefully.

The playful man-child snatched Dean's hat, placing it on top his head, which didn't sit well with Dean. He yanked it back, placing it on his head a bit too territorially. He didn't like the idea of anyone messing around with his father's stuff. "Hey, so remember my brother I was talkin' 'bout?"

"Last time I checked, you had too many for me to know which one."

"Not Mike, or Luci, or Ralph, or Samandriel, but Cassie!"

"And these are all your brothers?"

"Yup! But Castiel, the one that lives here? I think you'd wanna meet him-"

Dean raised a hand up. "Look, I'd love to meet your brother and everything, but I just wanted some 'me' time this afternoon, ya know?" Dean drawled out, squinting his eyes a bit from the sun.

Gabe only huffed, light brown eyes narrowing into slits. The dark gaze was wiped away quickly and replaced with something friendly. It happened so fast Dean almost didn't notice it. "Oki doki artichoke! Whenever your free just stop by the Inn, kay bud?" Gabriel whisked out of sight, and if Dean didn't know any better, he would think the man shoved him slightly.

All he could do was shake his head at the other guy, slumping over to the bar counter. A cute girl with short, dark hair was frantically scrubbing the counter top. She looked up at Dean, shooting him an exasperated smile that was flushed out by a heavy whoosh of a sigh. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she walked over to Dean. "Hey there, stranger. Haven't seen you in town before. What brings you here?"

Scooting a bit closer towards her, Dean played with the ends of his cuffs. "Ya know Winchester-Singer ranch? Well I'm the Winchester part of the package. Gunna be here for a while." He smiled, making small talk.

The bartender perked up a bit, her light blue eyes lighting up. "Oh! So you know Bobby! He's a regular here...oh! What can I get you?" Her voice quickly shifted from sweet-towns person to professional and serious in a matter of seconds.

As Dean was about to ask for a scotch, another person entered the room. Pale and bone-like, the man came out of from the door in the back in a nice pressed suit. He reminded Dean of a vulture, the way he was nearly balding and his thin dark hair greased back. His eyes were sunken in and nose hung over slightly, lips thin. His fingers were long and sharp. The mysterious man looked at Dean almost as if he was nothing more than a piece of scum. His gaze snapped back to the woman. "Tessa. Will you do me a favor and make me something to eat?"

She was obedient, nodding to what he said and went in the back to fix something up. The man took over the bar and began to clean glasses, eying up at Dean to scoff. "Were you taught manners or raised in a barn? Take your hat off."

Dean was first shocked at this, but felt compelled to do so, and had the sense to be a bit frightened of the man. He placed the hat down beside him on the counter. "Well, no sir, but I do own one." He chuckled a bit nervously.

"Shut up, Dean." Now that was a real shocker, but he couldn't find what was more surprising. The fact he said that or the fact he knew the man's name.

"H-How did you know that? How did you know my name?" And that's where the actual fear did churn in his stomach. Which was odd, since there was only a select few of people Dean was scared of, and no frail-bird like man should be anywhere near there.

He rolled his eyes, placing the cup down. "I know everything that goes on in this town. I'm a bar owner for Christ's sake." The comment did make Dean shrug at understanding. "You don't think Robert has stopped by here once or twice? He went on about how this boy was coming to town, it only made logical sense that was you. He forgot to leave out how dumb-witted you are however."

The farmer sat there in silence, staring. He licked his lips a bit, and settled on his drink. He had nothing to say, and for whatever reason he didn't want to get on this man's bad side. Luckily, Tessa popped her head back in and called the man to the backroom. The lady manned the station again, and Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He fond of you, ya know." Dean snapped his head up at her. "I heard everything. The walls aren't that thick." He was about to question her, but she cut him off. "How did I know? I'm his daughter. I get the most affection he's ever got. But that, I never see anyone treat you the way he did for you. Feel special."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky. 'Cause I'm going to be here quite a lot now." The comment made Tessa smile, and she leaned on the counter top.

"This place used to be the hottest place on Earth, you know. My dad was the real deal back then. He could play the organ like no other." Her head bobbed to the instrument that was to the left of him, which he surprisingly didn't notice before. He guessed the safety of the town softened his once-sharp city kid senses. "People would come from all over, to here him play and get his drink, a Death's Delight. I guess this is how the place is called 'The Reaper.' He met my mom here too." Tessa looked up at the place, shrugging at old photographs. "But that's history I guess. So Dean-" She switched topics, shuffling about through the cups. "Why'd ya come to old, boring, Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

Dean swirled the cup, watching the amber liquid glide along the edges. "Was my dad's farm, and Bobby's growin' old. Needed help, I suppose." He drawled out, not caring much. He was about to babble about his family and his brother, but light from outside broke the conversation. The door was shut, but another visitor stood with them.

A man dressed nicely, with a white button down and a tan vest stood almost awkwardly. A blue handkerchief poked out from the breast pocket, and black dress pants and nice shoes went along with it. His dark hair was sleeked back, but stuck out in odd places. He eyed Tessa, then Dean, who caught his startling blue eyes, before acknowledging Tessa once more. He was pale, a bit stubbly. Dean never remembered meeting him before. "Tessa." He nodded, his voice rough and gravelly, but somewhat soothing.

Tessa nodded back, beckoning him to take a seat. "Have you met Dean yet, Castiel?"

So this was Castiel.

* * *

**Screeches here is chapter two. Ye so I tried to get Tessa down actually just kidding no I didnt but I did try with Death.  
I love Death okay. He a amazing lil bitch.  
But yeah I made Tessa and him father and daughter caUSE I CAN  
And I kinda feel odd having someone other than Ellen own a bar but deal with me here.  
Also I added stuff to chapter one it isnt that much but important its just stating Chuck's in this story also along with Samandriel.**

**Also I ship Chuck and Eve and I am not sorry.  
**

**But yeah Death was supposed to be Griffin and Tessa was supposed to be Muffy. NEXT CHAPTER WE GET DESTIEL ALONE TIME YAAAY  
love me  
**


End file.
